


Летописец

by Dull_Balrog, WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020



Category: History - Fandom, Переделка песни - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020
Summary: История вещь крайне гибкая, особенно когда строится на слухах, домыслах и неуёмной фантазии. Тех Карлов скорее всего было несколько, но не говорите об этом монахам, им этот персонаж скрасил рутину повседневности.Переделка на мотив "Сэр Джон Бэксворд"
Kudos: 2





	Летописец

Монах записывал в монастыре  
Летопись славных дел:  
То голод, то мор, то град на заре —  
Таков был монаха удел.

Монах скрупулёзно перечислял  
Кто сколько выпил вина,  
Всех пчёл на пасеках пересчитал,  
Вёл подробный учёт зерна.

Припев:  
Айлэ, айлэ, всех пчёл перечёл  
и зёрна пересчитал.  
Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.

Но тут услышал монах тот весть,  
Про то как в далёкой стране,  
Карл, что соседям успел надоесть,  
Не пал в жестокой войне.

Что Карл тот огнём и мечом  
Войско Ратбода отбил,  
И тот монах позабыл о земном,  
Столь браз монаха пленил.

Припев:  
Айлэ, айлэ, о земном он забыл —  
Так войном он был впечатлён,  
Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.

Саксонию Карл опустошил,  
Ратбода пустил на седло,  
Под Сауссоном так пошутил,  
Франки все ненавидят его

В Саксонию Карл мчится опять,  
Чтоб совершить набег  
Монах же дыхание затая,  
Записывал то в труде.

Припев:  
Айлэ, айлэ, почти не дыша  
В хронику всё записал.  
Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.

На Фризию Карл совершил набег,  
В Гасконии он погулял,  
Моря достигнув, оросил кровью Брег,  
Навсегда сарацин изгнал.

Карл каждый день свергал королей,  
И грабежи любил,  
Велел он зарезать три сотни детей,  
А может и лично убил.

Припев:  
Айлэ, айлэ, зарезал ножом  
или мечом зарубил.  
Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.

Упрёки в том, сколь много могил,  
Смиренно король принимал,  
Но всем, кто в этом его укорил,  
Жестокий урок преподал

Карл пронёсся как ураган,  
Врагов сметая мечом,  
Труд перерос в многотомный роман,  
А монах тут совсем не при чём.

Припев:  
Айлэ, айлэ, как много томов  
о Карле Монах написал.  
Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.

Но годы бегут, кончается век,  
Все замки в руинах лежат,  
И врагов у Карла совсем уже нет,  
В земле они мирно спят.

Славой Карл грустит озарён,  
И какой-то другой монах,  
Услышав о том, что весь свет покорён,  
Точку поставил в трудах.

Припев:  
А если больше нету врагов,  
Так зачем сей труд продолжать?  
А если у Карла нету врагов,  
Стоит ли бой продолжать?

А если в замках нету врагов,  
С кем идти воевать?  
А если у Карла нету врагов,  
Стоит ли труд продолжать?

Так протекала монаха жизнь  
В монастырских забот пустяках,  
Но канули те годы и дни  
Где-то в тёмных веках.  
Из года в год протекала жизнь  
Сплетаясь из пустяков,  
Но годы прошли, и сгинули дни  
В пучине тёмных веков.

Мрачных веков!


End file.
